Can you say she was a mistake ?
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are coming back to Tree Hill. What is the reason ? Read and find out ! :D Rated T for some language. REEEAD and REVIEWWW ! COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

_I'm french, so please forgive my numerous mistakes ! :) Give reviews if you like ! (or even if you dislike !)_

* * *

The doorbell rang again and Brooke sighed. It was early and she was still in bed. It was Sunday after all. Reluctantly, she got up and yelled :

"**I'm coming !"**

She opened the door and looked at who came to disturb her so early. No words came to her mouth when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"**Hi."**

She didn't answer. She just couldn't.

"**Brooke ?"**

She was dreaming. That was it. Because this could not be happening. That person should not be here. But right now, Brooke had to answer. So she whispered :

"**Hi."**

"**You don't let me come inside ?"**

"**Sure. Sorry. Come in, Lucas."**

The blonde boy followed her inside the house. He came here before, but that was two years ago. He noticed that a few things had changed. Lucas could also see that Brooke didn't live alone.

"**Who lives here with you ?"**

"**Rachel, sometimes."**

"**Oh."**

Brooke clearly saw that Lucas hesitated. He obviously wanted to ask something.

"**Lucas ? Why don't you ask me what you want to ask ?"**

"**Uh… Ok. Where's Julian ? I thought you guys were living together."**

"**We were. We're not together anymore so he just left."**

"**Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."**

"**Of course you didn't know",** Brooke answers, her voice a little higher. **"How could you know huh ? I haven't heard from you since the day you left Tree Hill with Peyton ! Gosh, five letters, Lucas ! Five letters in two years !"**

Lucas winced. He knew he deserved her anger.

"**Brooke, I'm sorry. We're sorry. Peyton and I… We were just busy. Her label record, my writing, Sawyer…"**

"**Whatever makes you feel better, Lucas. Five letters and six phone calls in twenty-four months. That's all I have to say."**

"**Brooke…"**

"**Stop saying my name, Lucas ! How dare you, coming here to say "hi" as if nothing had changed ! As if it was yesterday the last time we saw each other !"**

"**I'm sorry…"**

"**You'll never be done with being sorry."**

"**You could have come too, Brooke ! To visit us ! You could have send letters !"**

"**I did ! And guess what ? No answer !"**

"**What do you mean ? We just received your five letters…"**

"**Only five ? I sent fifteen letters, Lucas. They never came back, by the way."**

"**I don't understand. I swear that I've never seen those fifteen letters. I'll ask Peyton about it, but…"**

"**It doesn't matter anymore. You know what ? You should go. I'm not ready for this conversation. Say Peyton hi."**

Lucas felt like an idiot. He looked at Brooke one more time and then just said :

"**I'm sorry. We came here to fix this. We're going to make everything better, Brooke. I promise."**

"**Go to hell."**

With that, she slammed the front door in his face. And she cried, because she didn't know what else to do. Her feelings were so mixed-up right now, she didn't know how she was supposed to feel.

* * *

"**She said what ?"**

"**That she sent fifteen letters. Peyton… Have you ever read them ?"**

"**What ? No ! No, just… Only the five we received at home, that's all !"**

"**Then I don't understand. You should have seen her face. So mad at me… At us, I guess. Maybe you should go to see her."**

"**I will. This afternoon."**

**

* * *

**

Peyton was out, probably at Brooke's. Lucas and Peyton and their daughter were staying at Karen's house. And they wanted to stay in Tree Hill for a while so Lucas took the bags off the car and put them on the living room's floor. When it came to Peyton's bag, Lucas made it unintentionally fall. As he was leaning down to catch it, something caught his attention.

* * *

"**Brooke, we're so sorry, really ! You have to believe me !"**

"**I believe you Peyton but I don't care ! I have other friends who care about me more than you ever did !"**

"**I care about you ! You're my best friend !"**

"**I used to be. Not anymore."**

"**Brooke…"**

Then a big noise made them startle. It was the entrance door, which was now opened. And there was Lucas, who was apparently very angry.

"**PEYTON !"** He yelled.

"**What ? Lucas, what's wrong !"**

"**Guess what I've found in your stuffs !"**

Both of the girls were now looking at what he was holding in his right hand. Letters. Brooke recognized her writing. She looked at Peyton, her eyes full of questions. Peyton did not say anything so Lucas spoke first.

"**You lied.", **he stated coldly.

"**Lucas…"**

"**You had them. You had Brooke's letters. How could you do this to her ? To me, Peyton ! WHY ?"**

"**I'm sorry ! I… At first I wanted to show it to you, to answer but…"**

"**But what ? What reason could be good enough for not telling me about those letters, when you know how much my friendship with Brooke means to me ?"**

"**That's why ! That's why, ok ? That's why I didn't tell you !"**

Brooke stared at Peyton. So did Lucas. Neither of them could understand Peyton's reaction. Brooke whispered :

"**But why ?"**

"**I… He kept your letters. Remember ? The ones you wrote while we were in high school. He kept them and when I found out, I just… I guess I just freaked out. That he would leave me."**

"**Peyton…"**

"**No. I'm sorry, ok ? I didn't want to hurt you, or you Luke. But I thought that you were regretting your choice and I couldn't stand that."**

"**I am now regretting my choice."**

"**Lucas !"** said Brooke.

Peyton's eyes were now full of tears.

"**In your fifth letter, Brooke, you said that things were not going very well with Julian. And in the sixth, that came a month after, you said you broke up with him. And I was afraid. I was afraid that if Lucas knew, he would come back to you !"**

"**Peyton…"**

"**I tried to tell myself that this was crazy, that I was going insane but… Then Lucas and I started to have some rough days. He became quiet, didn't talk to me anymore… He came home drunk sometimes…"**

"**Shut up. She doesn't need to know about that. About our problems."**

"**Yes she does !"**

Brooke was dumbfounded. They were seriously having hard times together ? Because of her ? She focused on Peyton who was still talking.

"**She deserves to know everything, ok ? Brooke ?"**

"**Yeah ?"**

"**Lucas and I came back to Tree Hill because of our problems. We came home, hoping everything would get better. We can say that it's a pretty good start, huh ? I didn't mean to hurt anyone of you."**

"**Nice job."**

"**Lucas ! Please. I want to talk to Peyton alone."**

"**Whatever. I'll be outside."**

Lucas slammed the door behind him, leaving the former best friends alone.

"**Thanks Brooke…"**

"**Don't thank me. Peyton… Seriously ? How could you ever think that I wanted to steal Lucas away from you ?"**

"**Let me explain it to you, please."**

"**Fine. Have a seat and talk, then !"**

Peyton sat down on the couch, Brooke in front of her.

"**The fifth letter. I read it in my office. I was about to answer but my phone rang. It was the baby-sitter. Sawyer was sick so I went home. For the next four days I've been staying at home. And I guess I just forgot. And before I could realize, the next letter came. You weren't with Julian anymore. Lucas was starting to act strange…"**

"**And you never answered it. Never called me."**

"**I know… I'm so sorry… I was feeling insecure. The day after your sixth letter came, I've found a box. The box which is full of your letters. Love letters, Brooke."**

"**That was years ago, Peyton !"**

"**Not for him ! Not for Lucas, Brooke. I caught him one day. He was reading them."**

"**But he's married to you ! You two have a daughter !"**

"**Maybe. But Lucas still has feelings for you Brooke. And I just can't live with someone who loves someone else."**

Peyton was now crying. Brooke could not believe what Peyton just told her.

"**Peyton… Does Lucas know that you saw him ?"**

"**I don't think so. You know, ten minutes later he said he was going out. He went back home drunk that night."**

"**It doesn't mean anything ! Maybe he was just a little nostalgic and…"**

"**Oh God Brooke don't be so blinded ! My husband loves you, end of the story !"**

"**I don't know what to say, Peyton. Lucas and I have been over since high-school…"**

"**When I told him that maybe we should go back to Tree Hill, you should have seen the look on his face…"**

"**Peyton please… Don't say this. Don't torture yourself, ok ?"**

"**I'm sorry Brooke. You have to trust me when I say that I didn't want to hurt you."**

Brooke stood up and took Peyton's hands in hers.

"**I believe you. And you… Don't ever think that I did something to get Lucas back."**

"**I know you wouldn't to that to me. But you know the worst part ?"**

"**What is it ?"**

"**I'm not even sure I still have feelings for him."**

**

* * *

**

_I'm writing the next chapter, hope you'll come and read it soon ! :)_


	2. Author's note

**Author's note !**

Ok guys ! First, thanks for the reviews ! Then, once again, I'm _not _a native English-speaker, I'm _French_ and I'm doing my best to make the fewest mistakes possible _(BTW, can I really say that ?)_. I read the first chapter once again and realized there were a few mistakes, probably because I didn't pay enough attention to what I was writing. So, sorry about that. Next chapter will come in 2 or 3 days I think ! No big drama in the story ! About **Naley**, they will be **mentioned** but won't be a huge part of the story. You'll find probably 2 or 3 different POV. The **main characters **are **Lucas, Brooke and Peyton**. Some other characters will be mentioned or will intervene _(Can I say 'intervene' ? Does it make sense ?)_ in the story ! So enjoy ! :D

Oh ! One last word ! You thought the **BLP love triangle **was _over_ ? Well guess what ? You were **wrong **! ;)

* * *

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter ! So, again, sorry for the mistakes, English is not as easy as it seems ! I need you to review, to tell me if you like or dislike, to give your opinion. Do I continue this story ?_

* * *

Lucas was waiting behind the door of Brooke's house. He couldn't hear what the girls were saying inside. After ten minutes, he knocked at the door. A few seconds passed before it opened.

"**Brooke, can I come in now ?"**

"**Lucas… I think you should have an honest conversation with Peyton."**

"**I want to talk to you first"** he answered. **"Privately"** he added when he saw Peyton sitting on the couch.

"**Let's talk outside. Peyton I'll be right back."**

Peyton nodded in agreement.

"**Luke, you know you can't avoid her forever."**

"**I missed you. So much."**

"**Don't."**

"**Brooke. Tell me you didn't miss me."**

"**That would be a lie."**

"**A big one ?"**

"**More than big."**

He chuckled and took a step closer to Brooke.

"**Lucas."**

"**Brooke."**

"**You have to talk to her. She's a mess."**

"**Right now I don't really care. I just want to hold you in my arms."**

"**Please… We'll have time to talk later."**

Lucas sighed. He knew Brooke was right. So he just said yes and kissed Brooke on the cheek before calling Peyton. Two minutes after they were in his car, on their way home.

* * *

"**I'm sorry Peyton. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know you knew about the letters."**

"**I'm sorry for all the lies, Luke. I love you."**

"**Me too…"**

"**Say it, then."**

"**What ?"**

"**Say that you love me."**

Lucas looked at Peyton. He opened his mouth, but no word came. She sighed and finally spoke :

"**It's ok. I know you don't. At least not the same way as I do. I never thought that would ever happen. I thought we were meant to be together."**

"**Everybody kept saying that since we're sixteen. Not a surprise you believed them. I've been in love with you Peyton, but now… I don't think I am."**

"**But you love Brooke, don't you ?"**

He didn't answer at first. He was lost in his thoughts.

"**Your silence speaks for you." **

"**Peyton…"**

"**It's ok. I don't make you happy, she can give you that. So go get her."**

"**But…"**

"**I want to divorce, Lucas."**

**

* * *

**

"**She said WHAT ?"**

"**She wants to divorce."**

"**I can't believe she told you that ! Why ?"**

"**Brooke, I don't know. But she said it."**

"**Wait… What did you answer ?"**

"**I said yes."**

"**You… Lucas Scott you're an idiot !"**

"**But what was I supposed to do ?"**

"**Tell her you love her ?"**

"**I don't ! I… I care for her, I love her because she's the mother of my child but… I'm not in love with her !"**

"**What happened to you ?"**

"**Being away from you made me realize that I couldn't live without you. The letters… They were my only link to you, that's why I snapped when I didn't receive an answer to the last letter we wrote you."**

Brooke was speechless. Was that another love declaration ? From Lucas Scott, her ex-boyfriend, her former best friend's husband ? What the hell ?

"**Lucas…"**

"**Yeah I know what you think. Look… Peyton is a great person, and I really like her but we're not in love with each other anymore. I mean… It's been ten month since our last…"**

"**I see. I don't want details, thank you Luke. But, seriously ? You **_**couldn't live without me**_** ? That's a little exaggerated."**

"**Maybe. But you have to know that I felt so… empty, since we left Tree Hill. And I know why. Peyton knows it too."**

"**What do you mean ?"**

"**I talked to her earlier. You know what she said ? "Go get her". Talking about you."**

"**Ok… This is totally weird."**

"**I agree. It has always been weird between you and me and Peyton."**

Brooke touched her forehead with her right hand and sighed.

"**Can you please tell me what we're going to do now ?"**

"**I don't know. Peyton and I are going to divorce and… I think a little time will help us to get better. I want Peyton to forgive me, you know. It's not easy for her."**

"**Yeah. Of course."**

"**She's looking for a place to stay with Sawyer…"**

"**What ? Why doesn't she come here ?"**

"**Maybe because you didn't ask her to ?"**

"**Not funny, Lucas. Now excuse me but I have someone to call."**

"**Brooke !"**

"**Yes ?"**

"**It's good to see you."**

"**You too, Luke, but I don't forget the fact that you didn't give me a call during more than a year. And right now I'm not ready to forgive you that."**

"**I guess I deserved it. But I just thought that if you didn't answer my last letter, it's because you didn't want to keep in touch with us so…"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**I'm sorry. I'm going to see Nathan and Haley now, they don't know we're here. And I'll tell them about Peyton and me."**

"**Good luck."**

"**Thanks. See you later !"**

"**See you around !"**

And he was gone. Brooke let out another heavy sigh and took her phone, hoping she could reach Peyton in time.

* * *

"**Thanks for letting me staying at your place with Sawyer, Brooke. That means a lot."**

"**Oh please, that baby is an angel !"**

Brooke took Sawyer in her arms. The little girl who was now a little more than two years old said :

"**Daddy."**

Peyton looked at Brooke, clearly confused. The brunette decided to explain to Sawyer what she could, so she said :

"**Your daddy is not here. But he is not far away. And you will see him everyday."**

"**I want my daddy."**

"**Honey… Your mom and dad love you very much. But Daddy is not in the house with your Mommy and me. We are girls."**

"**Daddy is a boy."**

"**Yes he is. And in this house, there is no boy. But we'll bring you to see Daddy, don't worry."**

"**Ok."**

"**You want to sleep ? You seem tired, baby girl."**

The little girl nodded in agreement and Brooke smiled. She told Peyton :

"**I'm going to put her on bed. Take your luggage and… Well, you know where the guest room is."**

"**Yes, thank you. I owe so much Brooke."**

Brooke didn't reply to that, she just gave Peyton a small smile and disappeared with Sawyer in her arms. Peyton sighed. The next days were going to be hard. There was so much things to do and she was not sure to be ready for all of this. And she was not sure Brooke would ever forgive her what she did. And that made things even worse. Losing her husband and her best friend at the same time was more than she could handle, and Peyton was really hoping that things would get better soon.

* * *

Lucas was home, alone. An hour ago, he was at Naley's place, telling them that he and Peyton were not together anymore. To say that they have been shocked by the new was an understatement. Nathan and Haley had always been the first to claim that Peyton and him were made for each other. And now he came back in town to show them they were wrong. But, curiously, Lucas didn't feel that bad. He was relieved, in a way. Peyton knew his feelings. She knew that he had always been in love with Brooke. Now, he had to tell Brooke. And that part was definitely not the easiest.

* * *

"**Hey bitch ! I'm ho-home !"**

"**Shh Rachel shut up !"**

"**Wow ! What a great welcome ! Nice to see you too, Brooke."**

"**Sorry. Look, Peyton and Sawyer are here, ok ?"**

"**Peyton AND Sawyer ? I don't get it. Isn't Sawyer Peyton's first name ?"**

Brooke looked at Rachel in disbelief.

"**Relaaax Brooke I'm joking. What are they doing here ? Where's Lucas ?"**

"**That's a long story…"**

"**Wait ! Since when do you talk to them anyway ? Weren't they 'the fake friends' you kept insulting for the past year ?"**

"**Well, I guess we deserved it"** said another voice, coming from upstairs.

It was Peyton.

"**And here's the blonde bitch."**

"**Rachel !"**

"**Sorry Brooke. I just don't understand what the hell she's doing here. Can someone explain it to me ?"**

"**Sure. The **_**blonde bitch**_** would be glad to enlighten you. Come on, have a seat. Like Brooke said, it's a long story."**

"**I totally can't believe that. You guys are getting a divorce ? But… You're not kidding, right ?"**

"**No, Rachel, I'm not kidding !"** said Peyton, annoyed.

"**That's just unbelievable."**

"**Yeah you said it. By the way, **_**slut**_**, I thought you weren't friends with Brooke anymore. What happened ?"**

"**I came back. We fought. And…"**

"**Don't tell me you screwed each other."**

"**Peyton ! Eww that's disgusting !"**

"**Well, Brooke, I didn't know you were homophobic."**

"**I'm not ! But you're talking about Rachel !"**

"**Oh come on girls, don't be so stupid ! No, we just talked. I apologized and asked for a second chance… Ok, a **_**third**_** chance",** she added after seeing Brooke's look. **"Plus, she needed a new friend, and who could be better than me for that ?"**

"**Santa Claus ?"**

"**Very funny."**

"**Anyway",** said Brooke, **"everybody knows that I'm a great friend, so I just said ok, and Rachel went here to live with me. Besides, Julian had just left so…"**

"**Yeah. That's great."**

The three girls kept talking for the most part of the night. Even if Brooke was supposed to be mad at Peyton, she couldn't help but smile at her and hold her in her arms. Rachel was also mad at Peyton for hurting Brooke, but she didn't make any comment on that, not wanting to ruin the moment.

* * *

_Soooo ? pleaaase review ^^ i'm not desperate, but it really helps to know that people are reading what I write. I spend time on it, it's even harder cuz i don't have a perfect English lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed ! :D_


	4. Chapter 3

_Ok, this is pretty short, but it takes me a lot of time to write in english because I want to ba as careful as possible... Please, review to give your impression._

_

* * *

_

_3 weeks later…_

"**Hi !"**

"**Hey Luke ! How you doing ?"**

"**Uh… Ok, I guess. Actually I came to see Peyton."**

"**Oh… uh… She's not here."**

"**Do you know when she'll come back ?"**

"**Well… not exactly. She left."**

"**What ? Where ?"**

"**I don't know… She didn't want to tell me. She said she would call you…"**

"**Well she didn't ! When did she leave ? Is Sawyer with her ?"**

"**Yeah… Yes, she took Sawyer. And they left this morning…"**

Lucas could see that something was wrong : Brooke was avoiding eye contact.

"**Brooke. Look at me."**

She did so.

"**Now please, stop hiding things and tell me what you know."**

Brooke was clearly hesitating. Lucas took a step forward, and she finally said :

"**She left with Jake."**

"**Jake ?"**

"**Jagielski."**

"**Oh… ****I… I thought he was living far away from Tree Hill."**

"**No, he's still in Savannah. And it's not that far."**

"**Yeah… I know but… Why did he come ?"**

"**To see Peyton, I guess."**

"**How could he know we were here ?"**

"**I don't know. Someone must have told him… Don't give me that look Lucas Scott, it's not me !"**

"**Sorry. Did he knew about… about the divorce ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**What did he say ?"**

"**I… I don't remember what were his words exactly but it was like "God's finally giving me my chance". And then… Well I gave them some privacy so…"**

"**So… She left with Jake."**

"**Yes. I'm sorry. She will call you."**

"**It's fine. I mean… Yeah it bothers me a little because… officially we're still married, and besides… She took my daughter with her. But she can do what she wants. And if she wants Jake, then fine."**

"**She's not going to jump in another relationship now Luke. She still has feelings for you."**

"**And how do you know that ?"**

"**Feelings can't be erased so easily. Especially when they've been strong. Especially when they were for you, Lucas."**

Lucas gave an intense look to Brooke, which made her shiver.

"**Are we still talking about Peyton ?"** he asked.

"**Yes",** she replied with a trembling voice.

"**Alright then. We'll see. But we're still divorcing."**

"**I know. And trust me, I'm really sorry that it didn't work for both of you."**

"**You shouldn't be sorry, Brooke."**

"**Why ? You are two of my best friends !"**

"**Sure. But there's a reason if it didn't work, and you perfectly know what it is."**

She was uncomfortable again. Yes, she knew why they were divorcing. Because of her. Lucas didn't hide his feelings for her and it seemed so simple… but it wasn't.

"**Lucas ?"**

"**Yes ?"**

"**Do you love me ?"**

He was taken aback. Lucas really didn't expect that question from Brooke. But he answered quickly.

"**Yes. I do."**

She remained silent. Lucas felt a little anxious, because of her silence.

"**Brooke ?"**

"**Yeah ?"**

"**Can you tell me why you asked me that ?"**

"**I would if I could. Honestly I don't know why."**

"**You have other questions ?"**

"**Did you come back for me ?"**

"**Peyton wanted to come back."**

"**I know. You accepted. Why ?"**

"**I wanted to see you. And everybody else, of course. But when Peyton told me she wanted to go back to Tree Hill, my first thought was for you."**

"**Ok… Thanks for being honest. I think you should go, now."**

"**Why ? You didn't tell me how **_**you**_** feel about it. Are you happy to see me ?"**

"**It's complicated. But I guess I'll always be happy to see you."**

"**Can I ask you something personal ?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Why things didn't work with Julian ?"**

Brooke let out an heavy sigh.

"**He cheated on me with that Alex Dupré slut."**

Lucas closed his eyes for a second and whispered :

"**I'm sorry. He's an ass."**

"**Do I have to remember you that you cheated on me twice while we were in high-school ? You're just as bad as him, Lucas Scott."**

"**Brooke…"**

But then he saw her smile, and knew she was only teasing him.

"**Anyway, I'm still sorry. Even if a part of me is happy."**

"**Well, thank you. I guess."**

"**I've missed you so much, Pretty Girl."**

She winced.

"**What ?"**

"**Don't use that nickname, Luke. Too early."**

"**Sorry."**

They stared at each other's for a few minutes, and then Lucas said :

"**I really should go. Maybe I'll come tomorrow, ok ?"**

"**Great. If I'm not here, check the store."**

"**Deal. Goodnight Brooke."**

"**Goodnight Luke."**

He smiled at her and made his way towards the door. The second after, he was gone.

* * *

Peyton and Sawyer were staying at Jake's house in Savannah. She had just called Lucas to tell him where she was and to apologize for not telling him before.

"**Why do you look at me like that ? Do I have something funny on my face ?"**

"**You're perfect."**

Peyton blushed a little. Jake still had a great influence on her.

"**Thank you…"**

"**It's so good to see you… Actually I never thought I would see you again."**

"**Well here I am !"**

"**To my biggest pleasure. Don't worry if I can't take my eyes off you. It's normal."**

"**Yeah, but you know… I'm not going to vanish in the night."**

"**I hope not !"**

"**So… Tell me about you. How are things going with Nikki ?"**

"**She changed a lot. No, seriously, she did. Jenny is with her for the week. And hopefully you'll come with me to catch her at the airport."**

"**Why ? Where are they ?"**

"**They were in Philadelphia for the entire week. Nikki lives in New-York but she had work to do there."**

"**Oh, alright. I would be glad to come with you."**

"**Deal, then."**

"**Deal."**

**

* * *

**

"**What's up fat ass ?"**

"**Don't you dare talking to me like that in my own store in front of the customers !"**

"**Just kidding."**

Rachel moved closer to Brooke and said :

"**Anything I can do ?"**

"**Nope. Not for the moment. But you can go see if Millie doesn't need help."**

"**I'm already gone !"**

"**Oh, by the way ! You're the fat ass",** answered Brooke with a smirk.

* * *

The afternoon was already coming to its end, the day had gone fast. Brooke hadn't see Lucas all day, and somehow it disappointed her a bit. Just when she was about to close the front door, she saw him. Across the street. Looking at her, with a smile. She joined him after closing the door.

"**What are you doing here ? I've been waiting for you to show up all day !"**

"**I didn't want to disturb you in your work."**

"**Well, thank you… But that's not an excuse."**

She started to walk toward her car, but he took her hand and stopped her.

"**Ok then ! What do you think about this one : I was looking for a place to bring you tonight. A restaurant, for example. Oh, and I've spent a lot of time looking for this !"**

That's when she realized that he was hiding something behind his back. Flowers. He had brought her flowers.

"**Oh… Luke I don't know what to say, they're beautiful."**

"**So are you. Am I forgiven ?"**

"**You're all forgiven. I should have known that you had a reason for not coming at the store. I'm sorry."**

"**Don't be. Now, I'm starving, what about going to the restaurant ? You ready ?"**

"**Yeah, of course. My car ?"**

"**Unless you want to walk… I don't have mine."**

"**So we'll take my car ! Where are we going ?"**

"**That's a surprise."**

"**But… If I don't know where we're going, I can't drive."**

"**That's the point. If you trust me enough, I'll drive. And you…"**

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief from it.

"**You are **_**so**_** not serious, Scott."**

"**I am **_**very**_** serious, Davis. You won't close your eyes if you don't have this to cover them."**

**

* * *

**

_So, what do you think ? Please let me know :)_


	5. Chapter 4

_Here's the sequel ! Sorry but the next chapter will come later than usual ! I want it to be a little longer ! Hope you'll wait 'til then ! :) Read and Review please :)_

_

* * *

_

The car finally stopped after ten minutes of ride.

"**Now you can put it off, Brooke."**

She did so.

"**Uh… Lucas ?"**

"**Yes ?"**

"**We're at your place. That's not a restaurant. At least the last time I came, which was five days ago, it wasn't."**

He chuckled and took her hand.

"**Actually if I didn't come to the store today it's because I've been kind of busy… cooking."**

"**Ok… So now, I feel like a total idiot."**

"**You don't have to. You couldn't know."**

"**But still."**

"**Shh… Come in."**

**

* * *

**

That was one of her best night ever. Brooke felt like she was back in high-school, back to when she and Lucas were in love with each other, when she was staying with him and Karen during the year before the senior year. Except that Karen wasn't here, that she was not in high-school anymore, and that Lucas was married to her best-friend Peyton. Details. Brooke perfectly knew that she was falling back into Lucas' arms and she also knew she had to stop that. She was falling hard and quick.

"**Ok, Luke, I really had a great night, but I think I should go home, now."**

"**Why ? We're having fun, why don't you stay ?"**

"**Because… I don't know, it feels weird. Wrong."**

"**Wrong ? We're just friend enjoying their moment together."**

"**Friends ? Oh please, you told me yesterday that you **_**love**_** me, Lucas."**

"**I do ! So what ? We can't be friends because I have feelings for you ? I always had."**

"**And do you remember what happened when you confessed your feelings for me just before I left for my summer holidays ?"**

"**Yes, I remember. That was the worst two months of my life. Not knowing how you felt about me…"**

"**It's not the point. I just want you to see that when we try to be friends, we end up falling in love with each other, or in the same bed, or…"**

"**Ok, ok ! I get it. You don't want to admit your feelings for me, it's fine."**

"**What ?"** she gasped.

"**Relaaax, I'm joking. You're free to leave if you want to. But I'd like you to stay for a while."**

Brooke sighed. He was so damn cute, she knew she couldn't resist him. Besides, they were catching up for all the time they've spent away from each other. She finally whispered a little **"Okay"** and then threw him a pillow from the couch they were sitting on.

"**That's **_**so**_** not fair, Davis ! You're gonna regret it !"**

**

* * *

**

Jake and Peyton were lying on his bed, next to each other. They weren't talking, they were not doing anything. They were just staring at the ceiling in silence. It's Sawyer that broke the silence, sobbing.

"**I'll check on her."**

"**I come with you."**

Peyton took her daughter in her arms and started to whisper a little song so that she stops crying. She did so a few minutes after.

"**Why were you crying baby ?"**

"**I want my daddy."**

"**Oh… Daddy is not here."**

"**Why you and daddy not together ?"**

"**Your mommy just needed to stay away from your daddy for a few weeks."** Jake said.

"**You'd better sleep, Sawyer. You're tired."**

"**Okay."**

"**You'll see daddy soon, sweetie. I promise."**

Peyton switched off the light and closed the door before turning herself round to talk to Jake. He was right in front of her. She almost bumped on him. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"**Peyton ? Are you okay ?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. I just…"**

She took a step back.

"**I just think about what Sawyer said. You know, she's right. I don't the right to keep her away from Lucas."**

"**You need time. She might not understand because she's young, but you're doing this for you **_**and**_** for her."**

"**Was it really necessary to go away ? To leave Tree Hill ? To leave Lucas alone ?"**

"**He's not alone. He has Brooke. And Nathan, Haley, and the others."**

"**I'm his wife, Jake."**

"**Oh I know that. I don't know how I could forget that you're married to him."**

Peyton saw the look on his face. He was hurt, and she felt bad because it was all her fault. Back in high school he once told her that she had to go tell Lucas how she felt about him, and that he would be waiting for her. She never came back to him, never saw him again. Until yesterday. He knocked on Brooke's door, saying that he wanted to see Peyton.

"**I'm sorry Jake."**

"**It's fine."**

"**No, I mean, really. You've been there and I've been selfish. I thought Lucas was the one, but obviously I was wrong. He said he has feelings for Brooke. How am I supposed to take that ?"**

"**You're hurt. Lucas may want to leave you, but I'm still here. I said I would be waiting. I still do."**

"**I don't know how to thank you… Jake, you're so sweet."**

"**I've always been the sweet guy. As long as you like me this way…"**

"**I like you. I really do."**

"**I like you more."**

"**Oh, really ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**No, I think you're lying. I think I like you more."**

"**Wanna compare ?"**

Without letting her time to respond, he kissed her, softly. She remained voiceless.

"**Guess I win."**

**

* * *

**

"**You want me to drive you home ?"**

"**We came here with my car."**

"**Oh. True. Then… I guess I'll see you tomorrow."**

"**Probably. What about Peyton ? Do you know when she comes back ?"**

"**No. I'll call her tomorrow."**

"**That's a good idea."**

"**Brooke ?"**

"**Yeah ?"**

"**I love you."**

"**Luke…"**

"**I know. I know you're not ready to hear it. But I'm ready to say it. For the first time of my life, I say those three words to you without being scared. I'm sure about my feelings, Brooke. And if it takes you a year, or ten, to understand that I'm very serious with you, that I **_**mean**_** those words, then fine. I'll wait."**

But Brooke didn't need that. She already knew that she loved him back. She just couldn't trust him, and herself, enough to tell him. She needed to know if he deserved her love.

"**Maybe one day. But I want to try to be friends with you, first."**

"**We'll try. Whatever you want. I had a great night, tonight."**

"**Me too."**

"**So, we'll do that again ? I mean, going out together ? As **_**friends**_** ?"**

"**Don't be cynical. I really want to be your friend, Luke."**

"**Yeah, I know. I will have to learn self-control and patience."**

She didn't answer. Instead, she took his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"**I'm not an easy girl, Scott. You will have to work hard, really hard to have me."**

"**I'm ready. Brooke…"**

"**Yeah ?"**

"**Did you really say that you were not an easy girl ? What about you being naked on the backseat of my car ?"**

"**Lucas ! I'm not that girl anymore !"** she said, slapping him on his arm.

"**I know, I was kidding. I liked that girl, but I also like the new Brooke."**

"**I bet you like me ! Well, I'm going, now, otherwise I'll still be there tomorrow morning. Goodnight Scott."**

"**Goodnight Davis."**

**

* * *

**

"**Hey Peyton. It's me. I just want to know when you'll come back here. I miss Sawyer and… I miss you."**

"**You miss me ?"**

"**Yeah, you know, I'm sorry… I might not be in love with you anymore, but I still care a lot, and I don't want to lose you, no matter what."**

"**Thanks, Lucas. I think we'll come back in two days. Jake and Jenny will probably come with me, does that bother you ?"**

"**No. No, I'll be glad to see them. It's been a long time."**

"**Okay… So, see you in two days, then."**

"**Yes… Tell Sawyer her daddy loves her, please."**

"**I'll do it. Bye."**

"**Bye."**

**

* * *

**

Brooke was her store with Rachel when Lucas entered the room.

"**Hi girls !"**

"**Hey Luke."**

"**Hey ****hottie**** !"**

Lucas looked amused by Rachel's greeting, while Brooke rolled her eyes. Her friend saw it and said :

"**What Brooke ? Can't I say to a boy that he's hot ?"**

"**Please, Rachel, you know Lucas since high-school, you already said that to him ! And stop telling him that otherwise he will believe it's true !"**

"**Do you mean that I'm not hot, Davis ?"**

"**That's exactly what I mean, Scott."**

He smiled.

"**Whatever. I know I'm hot. And if Rachel says so, then I believe her."**

"**You're going to have a lot of problems if you believe everything she says."**

"**Brooke loves you."**

"**Rachel !"**

"**I'm only telling Lucas the truth ! Besides, he believes me."**

"**You'd better leave before I kick your ass, Rach-hoe."**

"**You know you love me, Brookie !"**

But Rachel hurried up to leave the store, just in case. Lucas still had a smile on his face, which exasperated Brooke.

"**Don't smile. Not funny."**

"**I think it is. Rachel just confessed **_**your**_** feelings for me."**

"**She lied. I never told her anything about you."**

His smile faded a little. She realized that she might have been rude so she immediately apologized.

"**It's fine, don't worry. We're friends, remember ? Guess it allows some jokes."**

"**Yeah, I guess."**

"**So… Is it a good day ? At the store, I mean."**

"**Oh, well, people mostly come in the afternoon, and it's not even lunch time so… It's quiet."**

"**Want to eat ?"**

"**Where ?"**

"**I don't know… Chinese ?"**

"**Great. Let's go !"**

She took his arm and linked it with her, and they both left the store, after closing it.

* * *

_Ok, so sorry, but those who were expecting a Leyton story will probably disappointed... Nevertheless, Lucas & Peyton won't hate each other in this story. They will remain close. Naley might have a more important role to play from now. The story will have at least 10 chapters. _

_Until next time ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey guys ! I know I said in the previous chapter that the story will have at least 10 chapters, but I've changed my mind, and the next one will be the last. It's too difficult for me to write long stories in english and I don't have a lot of time. But I'll write a lot of one-shot I think. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and give reviews please :)_

_

* * *

_

_Two days after…_

Lucas was at home, alone, trying to write some story, but nothing was good enough to him. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the front door. He stood up and went to open it quickly.

"**Hey Luke."**

"**Peyton !"**

They both hesitated, and then he finally pulled her in a short hug.

"**So where's my daughter ?"**

"**Right here."**

"**Hey baby girl ! It's daddy !"**

"**Daddy !"**

"**Yeah I'm so happy to see you !"**

"**Me too !"**

He smiled and took her in his arms. That's when he saw Jake, a few steps behind Peyton. He was with Jenny, his daughter.

"**Hi Jake. It's been a long time."**

"**A very long time, man."**

"**So… Well, come on in !"**

**

* * *

**

It's been an hour since Peyton, Jake, Jenny and Sawyer were at Lucas'. They kept talking about everything but the divorce. Finally, Peyton bought the topic on the table.

"**Guys… About the divorce…"**

"**Yeah. Look Peyton, I really care about you, and I love my daughter more than anything in this world…"**

"**I know. I don't want to lose you either, Lucas."**

"**Great. I want us to stay friends, even if it's hard… at least at the beginning."**

"**I thought Peyton could stay with me in Savannah."**

"**What about Sawyer ?"**

"**Well she can stay with you for the entire week, we'll pick her up next week… What do you think ?"**

"**That seems fair. By the way, I received the divorce's papers today. We have to go to see someone who will decide about our daughter…"**

"**What if we both agree about the custody ?"**

"**I don't know, we'll see…"**

"**Hum, okay. I think we're going to leave now. I want to see Naley before we go back to Savannah."**

"**Oh, Luke, you may wonder who told me for…"**

"**Haley ?"**

"**Yes. But don't blame her. We sent each others a few letters throughout the years so…"**

"**Yeah, no problem. See you soon guys. Bye Jenny"**

"**Bye Lucas !"**

Peyton kissed him on the cheek. It was still hard for her to admit that her wedding was a failure. That they had been wrong all the time. But most of all, to admit the fact that Brooke was the one all this time, and that she's been between Lucas and Brooke for too many years before realizing it.

* * *

Three hours later, everybody was at Nathan and Haley's house. Including Jake and Jenny. Nathan had called Lucas and Brooke so that they joined them. Even though it felt a little awkward at the beginning, the conversations were going well. Jenny was playing with Jamie, and Sawyer was watching a Disney on TV. The six adults were staying in the kitchen, around the table with a cup of coffee.

"**So, can someone explain me what's coming next ?"** asked Nathan.

"**We don't really know, Nate. It's far from being easy. Well, Lucas and I are doing our best to make things a little less heavy."**

"**You know I'm sorry Peyton…"**

"**Yes, I know. You said it millions of time in three weeks."**

"**Maybe but I still feel like a jerk."**

"**Lucas… Can I talk to you privately please ?"**

"**Of course."**

Peyton took Lucas' hand and led him into the hallway.

"**Luke, you don't need to apologize again and again. I **_**know**_**."**

"**I never expected these feelings to come back, I really thought they were gone forever…"**

"**You can't control your feelings. You don't choose who you love. Look, Lucas… We had a great time together, and I will never thank you enough for giving me Sawyer, but… You don't love me, I get that, and I don't want you to feel bad over something you have no power on."**

"**Peyton… I don't know what to say… I'm a writer but I have no words that come to me right now… But thank you. For understanding and accepting that our lives are taking different ways."**

"**I don't really have the choice. Besides… Well, you know I truly loved you, right ?"**

"**Yes. Why ?"**

"**Well, I'm not sure about my feelings anymore. You know, high-school Peyton would never have let you go so easily. But I'm not running after you, not begging you. Maybe that I needed to see that you didn't love me to understand that I don't love you either."**

Lucas didn't answer. Brooke told her that Peyton still had feelings for him, and now Peyton was saying exactly the contrary. He hesitated and then asked :

"**So… You don't love me ?"**

"**Luke… Of course I love you. I don't know anyone who could actually not love you."**

"**Dan does not love me."**

"**Dan's an ass."**

"**Yeah… But my real question was : Are you still in love with me ?"**

Peyton paused for a few seconds. She needed the right words.

"**Honestly… I think I still have feelings for you."**

"**But ?"**

"**But seeing Jake just made me realise that a part of me had always belonged to him. Same thing for you and Brooke, I guess."**

"**Yes."**

"**Lucas ? You seem surprised."**

"**I am a little surprised, indeed. Not that much, but I am. I mean, I thought you really had deep feelings for me…"**

"**That's what I thought, too. I think we were both wrong. We picked the easy way."**

"**You're right. Damn, Peyton, you're so right. You loved me, Brooke was pushing me away, I loved you too… Easy way."**

"**I loved Jake, but I loved you more. I never realised that I missed him so much until he knocked on Brooke's door."**

"**I realised how much I missed Brooke when she stopped sending letters… Or at least that's what I thought."**

His "technically" wife winced and was about to apologize again but he didn't let her time to speak.

"**It's ok Peyt'. I'm not mad anymore. We all make mistakes."**

"**Thank you…"**

He pulled her into a hug. That's when Brooke came in. They didn't see her so she cleared her throat.

"**Oh hey Brooke !"**

"**Hey. I just came to check if everything was ok. Obviously it is."**

"**Yeah, Lucas and I just came to some conclusion."**

"**And what is that ?"**

"**We both agreed that we were wrong about our feelings."**

"**So… What does that mean ?"**

"**Oh Brooke, sometimes you're slow, you know that ? Lucas loves you and my feelings for him are fading each day a little more."**

"**We want to be friends. We want to try. For Sawyer, and for us."**

"**Alright… That's totally weird, but… If it's really what you both want…"**

"**It is"** they said at the same time.

"_**That**_** is even more weird"**, said Brooke with a small smirk.

"**Now come on, the others must be waiting for us !"**

**

* * *

**

The night ended very well. There was definitely no tension anymore between Lucas, Jake, Peyton and Brooke. The only thing that was a bit weird is the fact that everybody knew that Lucas loved Brooke and Jake loved Peyton. But no one said anything about it, nor made any comment. Nathan told Jake that he and Jenny could stay here for a few nights, and he accepted. Lucas went back home alone, and Peyton left with Brooke and Sawyer.

* * *

The day after, Brooke decided to go to see Lucas. It was about 9a.m when she knocked on his door. He opened it a few seconds after.

"**Hey Brooke ! Come in !"**

She did so.

"**So, what are you doing here ?"**

"**Just wanted to see how you feel about this situation… You know, Peyton and Jake together."**

"**Aren't they just friends ?"**

"**Uh… Yes, but, you know… Jake has feelings for her, and she will not resist him forever."**

"**Oh, well, I guess it's fine. As long as I have you, everything's okay."**

She didn't respond. Instead, she took his hands in hers and said :

"**I'm here Luke, and I'm not going anywhere."**

He smiled.

"**But remember ! We're friends."**

"**Yeah, I know. But I'm sure you won't resist me forever."**

"**We'll see about that, Scott."**

"**In a month, you'll be completely in love with me."**

"**Wow you seem very self-confident…"**

"**I have to. Besides, I'm just saying the truth."**

"**Whatever, Broody. I have to go. I told Millie and Rachel I would be at the store in less than thirty minutes."**

"**Be careful on the road."**

"**Oh I will, don't worry."**

"**I love you."**

"**What did I say about those words ?"**

"**I know but I'm going to repeat them until you're ready to believe them and say them back. Even if it takes you forever."**

Brooke smiled a wide smile. Lucas was different this time, she could see it. And she knew he was right. She wouldn't live more than a month without him. She needed him to show her how much he loved her.

"**Well, I love you too Lucas Scott. As a friend."**

"**Ouch."**

"**Yeah… I'll see you later !"**

"**Tonight. Seven o'clock."**

"**Really ? Is that a date ?"**

"**It is."**

"**You're married."**

"**Divorced."**

"**Not yet."**

"**Very soon."**

"**Right. Okay, so see you tonight."**

And then she left, leaving a Lucas Scott with a wide smile across his face.

* * *

Lucas couldn't take his eyes of Brooke. She was absolutely gorgeous in her red dress.

"**Lucas ? Broody !"**

"**Oh ! Sorry I was…"**

"**Brooding as ever ?"**

"**Hum, yes. What were you saying ?"**

"**Nothing important, just that I was probably going to New-York next week."**

"**What ? Why ?"**

"**Hey, don't worry ! It's only for two days !"**

"**Maybe I could come with you ?"**

"**I know the city very well, I won't get lost."**

"**Oh. Okay…"**

Brooke could say that he was disappointed, so she took his hand and added :

"**Hey, Luke, you can come if you really want to, but it's going to be boring. I mean, you don't know anything about fashion."**

"**Really ? Brooke, I will come if you want me to come, I will be glad to. So, what d'you say ?"**

"**I say… Let's go to New-York."**

Lucas was really happy that Brooke was ok. He remembered their night in New-York a few years ago. They had imagined their life together. It seemed so perfect. Everybody had thought they were married, and for a second so did he. Then he kissed her. And she left. The next morning, everything was back to normal. As if nothing ever happened.

"**Lucas ? You're brooding. Again. I'm going to think that I'm not interesting enough."**

"**Oh, no, sorry ! I was… just thinking. About New-York."**

"**Interesting. Brings up good memories ?"**

"**Pretty good, in fact."**

She grinned, and Lucas knew she remembered just as much as he did.

"**Fine Broody, we're going to New-York together, but don't try to kiss me this time."**

"**You're afraid you won't resist me ?"**

"**I'm afraid you might lose what makes you feel like a man !"**

**

* * *

**

_That's it ! Next chapter in five days I think ! Give reviews pleaase, it makes me so happy ;)_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone ! So, after thinking a lot about it, I've decided not to write anything about New-York. The chapter was not long enough to be posted. Here's the last chapter._

_

* * *

_

_Three months later…_

"**Hey Brooke !"**

"**Peyton ! It's been a long time !"**

"**Only four days…"**

"**Yeah well that's what I said ! A lifetime !"**

They hugged each other.

"**So, what brings you at my store so early ?"**

"**I came to tell you that Lucas and I are officially over. We're divorced."**

"**Oh…"**

"**And don't say you're sorry, there's no reason to be. Plus, guess what !"**

"**What ?"**

"**Brooke, you never try to guess !"**

"**That's because I never guess."**

"**Fine, I tell you. Jake asked me to go on a date with him. Tonight."**

"**Oh my… Seriously ? What did you say ?"**

"**I said yes, of course !"**

"**P. Sawyer, I'm really glad for the both of you !"**

"**Thanks !"**

They remained silent for five seconds, looking at each other. Finally, Peyton spoke :

"**What about Lucas and you ?"**

"**There's nothing between us."**

"**Oh, Brooke, c'mon ! The guy is dying for you !"**

"**It's too weird ! He keeps saying that he loves me but…"**

"**But what ? Don't you love him ?"**

"**I… Of course I love him but…**

"**No buts. You have to tell him. I know he is deeply in love with you, but if you wait any longer he might think that you don't love him back, and move on. Please, Brooke. You deserve to be happy, and so does Lucas."**

"**Fine ! It's ok, I'll talk to him."**

"**When ?"**

"**I don't know…"**

"**Tonight."**

"**Tonight ? But I'm not ready, I have to…"**

"**Just tell him you love him, you don't have to prepare any speech, or crap like this. Just say : 'I love you Lucas', okay ?"**

"**Okay. Tonight then."**

"**I'm proud of you, B. I love you."**

"**Yeah I love you too Peyt', thanks for everything."**

**

* * *

**

Peyton was anxious. Tonight was her first official date with Jake. Sure he kissed her months ago, but he never did it again since, and she knew it would happen tonight. She had just dropped Sawyer and Jenny at Naley's house. The doorbell rang and she startled. Jake wasn't supposed to be here already.

"**Hey Peyton."**

"**Lucas ? What are you doing here ?"**

"**I just wanted to talk to you. Bad timing ?"**

"**Well, Jake will be here in less than an hour, but we can talk if you want to."**

"**Thanks. You look beautiful in that dress, by the way."**

"**Oh, well, thank you. And come in."**

She closed the door behind him and they sat down on the couch.

"**Want to drink something ?"**

"**No, thanks. Uh… Where's Brooke ?"**

"**With Rachel, out of town. She'll be here in two hours, I guess."**

"**Oh, okay."**

"**So… What did you want to tell me ?"**

"**Peyton… I know that Jake and you are together."**

"**Uh… Luke, I don't know who told you that, but it's not true."**

"**Really ?"**

"**Well, tonight is our first date."**

"**So… You… You didn't sleep with him ?"**

"**Luke ! No, no ! Well, at least, not yet. Why ?"**

"**I know this is none of my business, but… I don't understand what's happening to me. You're moving on, and I'm stuck."**

"**Stuck ? Luke, you're the one who moved on first. You love Brooke."**

"**I do ! I do love her, with all my heart but… What if she doesn't love me back ?"**

Peyton felt bad for her ex-husband. He seemed really unsure and sad. So she took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"**I don't have any worries about you and Brooke. I know she loves you as much as you love her."**

"**Why doesn't she tell me that, then ?"**

"**Because you broke her heart, twice. Well, **_**we**_** broke her heart. But she's fine, now. You'll see."**

He smiled.

"**Thanks Peyt'. You know I'm glad we're friends."**

"**Yeah me too."**

"**I should go now, Jake will be here soon and it could be weird for him to see us together."**

"**Yeah, maybe." **She chuckled.

"**Enjoy your night, Sawyer."**

"**Yours too, Scott."**

And then he left. Peyton sighed. He called her Sawyer. She was no longer Sawyer-Scott. But then, Peyton remembered Jake, and the way he looked at her every time he saw her, and she smiled. She knew that one day she'll be Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski, and to her, it sounded better that Sawyer-Scott.

* * *

"**Wow. You look gorgeous."**

"**Thank you, you're not bad either. Where are we going ?"**

"**That's a surprise."**

"**Well, Jagielski, you're such a romantic guy."**

"**Don't you like it ?"**

"**I love it."**

"**Great. Let's go."**

**

* * *

**

Lucas Scott was alone at the River court, thinking. A lot of things had happened in his life lately. In less than a year he had lost his wife, realised that he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend and told her everything about his feelings. They've been in New-York together three months ago but she never made a move towards him, to show him that she had feelings for him. Instead, she had let guys approaching her, anybody but him. And now, Lucas was starting to think that maybe, maybe Brooke didn't love him. And if it was the case, he didn't really know what he was going to do. He needed her. And yes, he was not afraid to say it, he was lost without her. His life didn't have sense anymore. Lucas sighed and started to walk on the court. Peyton's tags were still here. Everywhere on the court you could read "I will always love you Lucas". It reminded him of Brooke's words when she dumped him back in high school. "I love you Lucas, and I probably always will." He had to believe that these words were true. Lucas was lost in his thoughts and he didn't see that someone was standing right behind him.

"**You have to talk to her, man."**

"**Jeez, Nate you scared me !"**

"**Sorry. But seriously, stop wondering if she loves you and ask her."**

"**I can't do that to her. What if she says no ?"**

"**Do you really think she'll say no ?"**

"**I don't know. At first I was sure she would say yes, but time has passed and…"**

"**Stop being an idiot, Luke. That girl loves you more than anything. She's just afraid."**

"**Afraid of what, Nate ? I keep telling her how I feel since Peyton and I came back from Los Angeles !"**

"**She got heartbroken, man ! You were the first one she truly had feelings for, and you cut her down, twice ! So, personally, I understand her. Now do whatever you want, but don't waste your time thinking of what her answer would be. The only way to find out is to ask her, and you know it."**

Lucas didn't respond.

"**Lucas. Each second you hesitate, it is a second lost. And life is not that long."**

"**Okay. I got it."**

"**Good. Then what are you waiting for ?"**

"**I…"**

He didn't have the time to answer because his cell phone rang.

"**Damn, it's Brooke. What do I do ?"**

"**Answer it, idiot !"**

"**Okay !"**

"**Hey Luke, it's Brooke."**

"**Hi, how are you ?"**

"**I'm fine. You ?"**

"**Good."**

"**So… Are you at home ?"**

"**No, actually I'm at the River Court with Nate… Nate ?"**

But his brother was nowhere in sight.

"**Uh, well at least he was here a minute ago."**

"**You know what ? Stay here. I'm coming."**

"**Okay."**

"**I'll bring things to eat, I'm starving."**

"**Good. I'm waiting for you."**

"**I'll be here in ten minutes."**

Then she hung up and took a deep breath. Tonight was _the_ night. She was going to open her heart to Lucas Scott, again. Hoping that this time, he would never have to give it back to her, shattered.

* * *

"**Jake, you really brought me on a boat ?"**

"**Looks like it, yes."**

"**Unbelievable."**

"**Wait. There's someone here who wants to see you."**

He disappeared a few seconds and came back with a tall, brown-haired man. Peyton froze.

"**Dad ?"**

"**Hi, sweetie."**

**

* * *

**

"**I can't believe you're here !"**

"**You already said that, Peyton."**

"**I know ! It's just that… I haven't seen you in years !"**

"**I know, I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay. I'm so glad you're here !"**

"**I'm going to stay the whole week."**

"**That's great !"**

"**But right now, I'll go to see Nathan and Haley, I told them that I was keeping Sawyer tonight. Jake is waiting for you."**

"**So you two have planned everything ?"**

"**Hmm yeah, sort of."**

"**My God. Oh I love you both."**

"**I love you too, I'm proud of who you became. Never forget that."**

He kissed her on the cheek and then left the boat. Peyton heard a little noise behind her and turned round. It was Jake. She stood up and walked toward him.

"**Thank you Jake. Thank you so much."**

"**I knew you would be happy."**

"**I couldn't be happier right now. I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

And then they kissed. That was going to be a great night.

* * *

Lucas was nervously waiting for Brooke. When he saw her car, he made his way toward her.

"**Here, let me help you with the food."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Wow, did you buy the whole store ?"**

"**I said I was starving."**

"**Yeah, right."**

"**And… I brought wine !"**

"**You're a genius !"**

"**I know, thank you ! Now let's eat !"**

Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the ground. The brunette had brought many things to eat, not really healthy but no one cared.

"**Brooke ! Really ? Strawberries with chocolate ?"**

"**Why not ? Give me one !"**

"**Uh, okay."**

Lucas suddenly realised how sensual this scene was and he felt a little uncomfortable. That didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

"**Are you okay Broody ?"**

"**I'm fine. I just think that I ate enough."**

"**Oh come on, don't want to taste the strawberries ? They're delicious."** She said with a wink.

"**Okay. Give me one."**

She did so. Her fingers lingered a little longer on his lips, and Lucas couldn't move. Brooke smiled as she stood up.

"**Wanna dance ?"**

"**Now ?"**

"**Why not ?"**

"**But… Here ?"**

"**Lucas, when did you become so… I don't know, come on !"**

She took his hand and forced him to stand up. When he felt her body perfectly fit with his, he smiled. It was so good to be here with her, under that beautiful night sky. They were moving slowly, his pace matching hers.

"**This is so perfect, Luke."**

"**I know."**

"**I wish we could stay here forever."**

"**Well, we can. But we'll die because we could not eat or drink, or sleep."**

"**You're so not funny."**

"**Hey, that was funny."**

"**Was not."**

"**Okay, doesn't matter anyway. I have you."**

Brooke didn't answer. She was going to tell him. She _had_ to tell him.

"**Lucas…"**

"**Yes, Brooke ?"**

They stopped dancing and looked into each other's eyes. Lucas' heart was beating faster and he wondered if Brooke could hear it. She didn't know how to confess her feelings for him, so she put one of her hand on the back of his neck and lifted her head up. His look was so intense that it made her shiver. And, slowly, she pressed her lips against his. Immediately, Lucas tightened his hold. This was certainly a dream. She couldn't be kissing him. He had been dreaming about it every night since the day he realised that he was still in love with her. And now it was happening. The kiss was soft, perfect, and didn't last more than three second. Then, Brooke pulled away and opened her eyes. And she whispered :

"**I love you, Lucas Scott." **

A wave of happiness, relief and love overwhelmed Lucas.

"**Oh, Brooke, finally… What took you so long ?"**

"**My fears."**

"**Fears ?"**

"**You know, being left behind, broken-hearted, and all these bad things…"**

"**Shh Brooke Davis, I love you. And I will always do. I swear it."**

"**I love you too."**

He kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"**I'm sorry I had to hurt you to realise that you've always been the one. But now you have nothing to worry about. Because Peyton and I have tried but it didn't work. It was you, from the beginning. I've been too blinded to see it. But now that I'm sure about my feelings, I'll never let you go. I promise. Oh, I love you so much."**

"**I believe you, Lucas. When you say all that, I trust you. And I hope I won't regret it."**

"**You won't. I will not disappoint you again. I'd rather die."**

"**Yeah, well, don't die too soon, because I want to have a long and wonderful life with you."**

"**So do I… How about we go home, now ? You know, I've been waiting for months and… Well. You understand."**

She laughed, and he smiled.

"**Yeah, sure, let's go !"**

"**Oh I've missed you so much, Brooke. I know I said it many times before, but I could go on all night with it : I love you."**

"**You're incredible. You know I love you too. I hope you never doubted about it."**

"**Hmm…"**

"**What ? Did you ?"**

"**A little."**

"**When ?"**

"**Mostly when we were in New-York."**

"**But… why ?"**

"**Brooke, c'mon, you knew I was in love with you and you let all those guys being around you, flirting with you and…"**

"**Were you jealous ?"**

"**Of course I was !"**

"**Good. Now kiss me."**

She didn't have to repeat it. But this time, the kiss was deeper and more passionate. After a minute, they pulled away to catch their breathes.

"**I love you Pretty Girl."**

"**And I love you… ****Boyfriend."**

**

* * *

**

_So, what did you think about that last chapter ? I really hope you liked it ! Review please, it helps to know what you guys think ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


End file.
